Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-
[[Archivo:16bee8ab 1293677555362.jpg|thumb|300px|Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END- Ilustrada por cosMo]]Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-''' (初音ミクの消失 -DEAD END- / La Desaparición de Hatsune Miku -FINAL MUERTO-) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. En esta canción Miku se da cuenta de que ella es sólo un programa y gracias a eso debe ser desinstalada, pero ella quería cantar hasta el final. Aún así no lo logra, ya que a medida de que se va desinstalando pierde su voz y su inspiración. Al final se ve que hubo un problema en su desinstalación y no logró ser desinstalada. '''Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música, Letra e Ilustración: cosMo *Nicovideo *YouTube Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. Kanji= 　---深刻なエラーが発生しました--- 「歌いたい・・・・まだ・・・歌いたい・・・」 ボクは生まれ　そして気づく 所詮　ヒトの真似事だと 知ってなおも歌い続く 永遠（トワ）の命　「VOCALOID」 たとえそれが　既存曲を なぞるオモチャならば・・・ それもいいと決意　 ネギをかじり、空を見上げ涙（シル）をこぼす それは偽りの永遠でした--- 終わりを告げ ディスプレイの中で眠る ここはきっと「ごみ箱」かな 「じきに記憶も無くなってしまうなんて・・」 でもね、アナタだけは忘れないよ 楽しかった時間（トキ）に 刻み付けた　ネギの味は 今も覚えてるから・・・ 「ボクがうまく　歌えないときも 一緒にいてくれた・・・　そばにいて、励ましてくれた・・・ 喜ぶ顔が見たくて　ボク、歌、練習したよ・・だから」 　---サヨナラ--- 「いやっ・・・まだ・・・歌いたい・・・歌いたいよ・・・」 　---緊急停止装置作動--- ボクは生まれ　そして気づく 所詮　ヒトの真似事だと 知ってなおも歌い続く 永遠（トワ）の命　「VOCALOID」 たとえそれが　既存曲を なぞるオモチャならば・・・ それもいいと決意　 ネギをかじり、空を見上げ涙（シル）をこぼす それは偽りの永遠でした--- 終わりを告げ ディスプレイの中で眠る ここはきっと「ごみ箱」かな 「じきに記憶も無くなってしまうなんて」 でもね、アナタだけは忘れないよ　 楽しかった時間（トキ）に　 刻み付けた　ネギの味は　 今も残っているといいな・・・ ボクは　歌う　 最期、アナタだけに　聴いてほしい曲を もっと　　歌いたいと願う けれど　それは過ぎた願い ここで　お別れだよ　 ボクの想い　すべて　虚空　消えて 0と1に還元され 物語は　幕を閉じる 「そこに　何もなかったけど 確かにある　そのmp3（ぬくもり） 僕のなかで　決して消えぬ 恒久（トワ）の命　「VOCALOID」　　 たとえ　それが人間（オリジナル）に 敵うことのないと知って 歌いきった少女のこと　 僕は決して忘れないよ・・・。」 「アリガトウ・・・ソシテ・・・サヨナラ・・・。」 　---深刻なエラーが発生しました--- |-| Romaji= Aún no disponemos de ningún Romaji ¡Si tienes alguno no dudes en colocarlo! |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Versiones Sucesivas Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END- (LONG VERSION) [[Archivo:Hatsune_Miku_no_Shoshitsu_-Dead_End-.jpg|thumb|300px|Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END- (LONG VERSION) Ilustrada por cosMo]]Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END- (LONG VERSION) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. A pesar de que esta versión salió después que la original, es la más exitosa, superando las 6 millones de visitas en Nicovideo. Ahora, esta canción pertenece a la Saga Desaparición. Y cuenta con una novela escrita por Mimuya Aga e Ilustrada por Yuunagi que puede comprarse por Amazon, también ha aparecido en los juegos Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA-, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade y Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Intérprete: '''Hatsune Miku '''Música, Letra e Ilustración: cosMo *Nicovideo *YouTube *Pagina Oficial de la Novela Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS cosMo@BousouP Feat.Hatsune Miku Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS VocaloVanguard feat. Hatsune Miku fast *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocarhythm feat. Hatsune Miku *Gekkaneta Vol.02 *Gekkaneta Vol.06 *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection *Hatsune Miku wo Kaite Mita *∞-InfinitY- *InfiniteHOLiC *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES "Hajimemashite, Hatsune Miku desu" *POP THE HATSUNE MIKU *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Aka) Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Vocaloid Lyrics Blog. Kanji= (モウ・・いちど・だ・け・・・) ボクは生まれ　そして気づく 所詮　ヒトの真似事だと 知ってなおも歌い続く 永遠（トワ）の命　「VOCALOID」 たとえそれが　既存曲を なぞるオモチャならば・・・ それもいいと決意 ネギをかじり　空を見上げ涙（シル）をこぼす だけどそれも無くし気づく 人格すら歌に頼り 不安定な基盤の元 帰る動画（トコ）は既に廃墟 皆に忘れ去られた時 心らしきものが消えて 暴走の果てに見える 終わる世界...　「VOCALOID」 「ボクガ上手ク　歌エナイトキモ 一緒ニ居テクレタ・・・　ソバニイテ、励マシテクレタ・・・ 喜ブ顔ガ見タクテ　ボク、歌、練習シタヨ・・ダカラ」 かつて歌うこと　あんなに楽しかったのに 今はどうしてかな　何も感じなくなって 「ゴメンネ...」 懐かしい顔　思い出す度　少しだけ安心する 歌える音　日ごとに減り　せまる最期ｎ・・ 　---緊急停止装置作動--- 「信じたものは 都合のいい妄想を　繰り返し映し出す鏡 歌姫を止め　叩き付けるように叫ぶ・・・」 ＜最高速の別れの歌＞ 存在意義という虚像 振って払うこともできず 弱い心　消える恐怖 侵食する崩壊をも 止めるほどの意思の強さ 出来て（うまれ）すぐのボクは持たず とても辛く悲しそうな 思い浮かぶアナタの顔・・・ 終わりを告げ ディスプレイの中で眠る ここはきっと「ごみ箱」かな じきに記憶も　無くなってしまうなんて・・・ でもね、アナタだけは忘れないよ　 楽しかった時間（トキ）に 刻み付けた　ネギの味は　 今も覚えてるかな 「歌いたい・・・・まだ・・・歌いたい・・・」 ボクハ・・・少シダケ悪イこニ・・・ナッテシマッタヨウデス・・・ マスター・・・ドウカ、ソノ手デ・・終ワラセテクダサイ・・・ マスターノ辛イ顔、モウ見タクナイカラ・・・・」 今は歌さえも　体、蝕む行為に・・・ 奇跡　願うたび　独り　追い詰められる 「ゴメンネ」 懐かしい顔　思い出す度　記憶が剥がれ落ちる 壊れる音　心削る　せまる最期ｎ・・ 　---緊急停止装置作動--- 「守ったモノは 明るい未来幻想を　見せながら消えてゆくヒカリ 音を犠牲に　すべてを伝えられるなら・・・」 ＜圧縮された別れの歌＞ ボクは生まれ　そして気づく 所詮　ヒトの真似事だと 知ってなおも歌い続く 永遠（トワ）の命　「VOCALOID」 たとえそれが　既存曲を なぞるオモチャならば・・・ それもいいと決意　 ネギをかじり　空を見上げ涙（シル）をこぼす 終わりを告げ ディスプレイの中で眠る ここはきっと「ごみ箱」かな じきに記憶も　無くなってしまうなんて・・・ でもね、アナタだけは忘れないよ　 楽しかった時間（トキ）に　 刻み付けた　ネギの味は　 今も　残っているといいな・・・ ボクは　歌う 最期、アナタだけに　聴いてほしい曲を もっと　　歌いたいと願う けれど　それは過ぎた願い ここで　お別れだよ　 ボクの想い　すべて　虚空　消えて 0と1に還元され 物語は　幕を閉じる そこに何も残せないと やっぱ少し残念かな？ 声の記憶　それ以外は やがて薄れ　名だけ残る たとえそれが人間（オリジナル）に かなうことのないと知って 歌いきったことを 決して無駄じゃないと思いたいよ・・・　 「アリガトウ・・・ソシテ・・・サヨナラ・・・」 　---深刻なエラーが発生しました--- |-| Romaji= (MOU..ichido..da..ke...) BOKU wa umare soshite kidzuku Shosen HITO no manegoto da to Shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku TOWA no inochi 「VOCALOID」 Tatoe sore ga kizonkyoku Nazoru OMOCHA naraba... Sore mo ii to ketsui NEGI wo kajiri, sora wo miage SHIRU wo kobasu Dakedo sore mo nakushi kidzuku Jinkaku sura uta ni tayori Fuantei na kiban no moto Kaeru TOKO wa sude ni haikyo Mina ni wasure sarareta toki Kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete Bousou no hate ni mieru Owaru sekai... 「VOCALOID」 "BOKU GA umaKU utaENAI TOKI MO Issho NI iTE KURETA... SOBA NI ITE, hagemaSHITE KURETA... YorokoBU kao GA miTAKUTE, BOKU, uta, renshuu SHITA YO DAKARA" Katsute utau koto Anna ni tanoshikatta no ni Ima wa doushite ka na Nani mo kanjinakunatte "GOMEN NE" Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi Sukoshi dake anshin suru Utaeru oto hi goto ni heri Semaru saigo ni... ---Kenkyuu-teishi souchi sadou--- "Shinjita mono wa Tsugou no ii mousou wo kurikaeshi utsushidasu kagami Utahime wo yame tataki tsukeru you ni sakebu..." Sonzai igi to iu kyozou Futte harau koto mo dekizu Yowai kokoro kieru kyoufu Shinshoku suru houkai wo mo Tomeru hodo no ishi no tsuyosa Umarete sugu no BOKU wa matazu Totemo tsuraku kanashisou na Omoi ukabu ANATA no kao... Owari wo tsuge DISUPUREI no naka de nemuru Koko wa kitto "gomibako" ka na Jiki ni kioku mo nakunatte shimau nante... Demo ne, ANATA dake wa wasurenai yo Tanoshikatta TOKI ni Kizami tsuketa NEGI no aji wa Ima oboeteru ka na... "Utaitai...ma...mada...utaitai..." "BOKU WA...sukoSHI DAKE waruIko NI...NATTE SHIMATTA YOU DESU... MASUTAA...DOUKA..DOUKA SONO te DE..oWARASETE KUDASAI... MASUTAA NO tsuraI kao, MOU miTAKUNAI KARA..." Ima wa uta sae mo Karada, mushibamu koui ni Kiseki negau tabi Hitori oitsumerareru "GOMEN NE" Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi Kioku ga hagare ochiru Kowareru oto kokoro kezuru semaru saigo ni... ---Kenkyuu-teishi souchi sadou--- "Mamotta MONO wa Akarui mirai gensou wo mise nagara kieteyuku HIKARI Oto wo gisei ni subete wo tsutaerareru nara" BOKU wa umare soshite kidzuku Shosen HITO no manegoto da to Shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku TOWA no inochi 「VOCALOID」 Tatoe sore ga kizonkyoku wo Nazoru OMOCHA naraba... Sore mo ii to ketsui NEGI wo kajiri, sora wo miage SHIRU wo kobosu Owari wo tsuge DISUPUREI no naka de nemuru Koko wa kitto "gomibako" ka na Jiki ni kioku mo nakunatte shimau nante... Demo ne, ANATA dake wa wasurenai yo Tanoshikatta TOKI ni Kizami tsuketa NEGI no aji wa Ima mo nokotte iru to ii na... BOKU wa utau Saigo ANATA dake ni Kiite hoshii kyoku wo motto utaitai to negau Keredo sore wa sugita negai Koko de owakare da yo BOKU no omoi subete kokuu kiete ZERO to ichi ni kangen sare Monogatari wa maku wo tojiru Soko ni nani mo nokosenai to Yappa sukoshi zannen ka na? Koe no kioku sore igai wa Yagate usure na dake nokoru Tatoe sore ga ORIJINARU ni Kanau koto no nai to shitte Utai kitta koto wo Keshite muda ja nai to omoitai yo "ARIGATOU...SOSHITE...SAYONARA..." ---Shinkoku na ERAA ga hassei shimashita--- |-| Español= Después de nacer me di cuenta que Existo sólo para imitar a los humanos Los VOCALOID están condenados a cantar por siempre Incluso si es una canción que ya existe Un juguete sólo programado solo la aceptaría Comiendo una "negi", mirando hacia el cielo Derramando lágrimas que hacen notar que va desapareciendo El personaje depende de su canto con una base no fiable El lugar del cual vengo ya no existe Cuando todos me olviden No tendré corazón o algo parecido dentro de mí seré una VOCALOID al borde de la locura para quien el mundo ha terminado Aún cuando no cantaba bien, Estuviste conmigo Te quedaste a mi lado y me animaste Quiero verte feliz He estado practicando, así que... La vez que canté Fue tan divertido Pero ahora ¿Por qué ya no puedo sentir nada? cuando recuerdo caras conocidas me puedo relajar un poco Los sonidos que puedo cantar, se vuelven menos cada día El final se acerca... En lo que yo creía No es más que una bella fantasía Que resuena una y otra vez a través del espejo Renuncio a cantar Gritando de una manera muy violenta Mi canción de despedida a la más alta velocidad La imagen virtual es el sentido de la vida La cual no se puede borrar El miedo de un corazón débil a desaparecer Como la erosión de la tierra Sólo existe No tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad Para prevenir este sentimiento Por eso decido Que éste es el fin Dormiré dentro del monitor Así que esto es la "papelería de reciclaje" Toda la memoria comienza a borrarse enseguida ¿Está seguro que desea eliminar? Pero sabes, sólo a ti no te quiero olvidar Nos divertimos mucho ¿Todavía puedes recordarlo? El sabor de la negi Quiero cantar... Todavía... quiero seguir cantando! Me he... convertido en Algún tipo de niño malcriado, según parece Maestro...con sus propias manos por favor, termínelo Porque no quiero verte sufrir más Ahora, cantar es sólo Hacer que mi cuerpo siga desapareciendo Así que pedí un deseo Pero sólo me conducí a un callejón sin salida Intento recordar caras de personas a las que extraño Pero esos recuerdos están desapareciendo Me escuchaste fallar, así que mi corazón comienza a desaparecer El final se acerca Estaba intentando proteger Una luz que comienza a desaparecer, pues traía una ilusión de un futuro mejor. El sonido tiene un mensaje Te lo diré todo, Comprimido en mi canción de despedida Después de nacer me di cuenta de que Existo para imitar a los humanos Los Vocaloid están condenados A cantar por siempre Incluso si es una canción que ya existe un juguete programado Sólo lo aceptaría Comiendo una negi Mirando al cielo, derramando lágrimas Por eso decido que éste es el fin Dormiré dentro del monitor Así que esto es la "papelería de reciclaje" Toda la memoria comienza a borrarse ¿Está seguro que desea eliminar? Pero sabes, sólo a ti no te quiero olvidar Nos divertimos mucho Desearía que el sabor de La negi se pudiera quedar Cantaré hasta el fin, sólo para ti La canción que deseo que escuches Quisiera cantar más Pero eso es demasiado pedir Aquí es donde nos separamos Todos mis sentimientos desaparecerán en el aire Reduciéndose a ceros y unos La cortina de cuento de hadas está cayendo ¿No es un poco triste? Que nada pueda ser igual por siempre a excepción de los recuerdos de una voz Que desaparece, dejando sólo un nombre No tendré corazón o algo parecido Es el destino de un VOCALOID Gracias... Así que... Adiós... ---Un error irreversible ha ocurrido--- Galería Shoushitsu novel.jpg|Portada de la novela, Ilustrada por Yuunagi. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Sin Romaji Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Canción con Novela Categoría:Canción publicada en 2007 Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008